far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Kama
Kama is part of the Osun system in Hex #0400. A decadent pleasure world littered with castoff Guild facilities and objet de fuq. Alien Ruins The world has significant alien ruins present. The locals may or may not permit others to investigate the ruins, and may make it difficult to remove any objects of value without substantial payment. Any surviving ruins with worthwhile salvage almost certainly have some defense or hazard to explain their unplundered state. Enemies: * Customs inspector * Worshipper of the ruins * Hidden alien survivor Friends: * Curious scholar * Avaricious local resident * Interstellar smuggler Complications: * Traps in the ruins * Remote location * Paranoid customs officials Things: * Precious alien artifacts * Objects left with the remains of a prior unsuccessful expedition * Untranslated alien texts * Untouched hidden ruins Places: * Undersea ruin * Orbital ruin * Perfectly preserved alien building * Alien mausoleum Night World The world is plunged into eternal darkness. The only life on this planet derives its energy from other sources, such as geothermal heat, extremely volatile chemical reactions in the planet's soil, or light in a non-visible spectrum. Most flora and fauna is voraciously eager to consume other life. Enemies: * Monstrous thing from the night * Offworlder finding the obscurity of the world convenient for dark purposes * Mad scientist experimenting with local life Friends: * Curious offworlder researcher * Hard-pressed colony leader * High priest of a sect that finds religious significance in the night Complications: * Daylight comes as a cataclysmic event at very long intervals * Light causes very dangerous reactions to native life or chemicals here * The locals have been gengineered to exist without light Things: * Rare chemicals created in the darkness * Light source usable on this world * Smuggler cache hidden here in ages past Places: * Formlessly pitch-black wilderness * Sea without a sun * Location defined by sounds or smells Pleasure World This world provides delights either rare or impermissible elsewhere. Matchless local beauty, stunningly gengineered natives, a wide variety of local drugs, carnal pleasures unacceptable on other worlds, or some other rare delight is readily available here. Most worlds are fully aware of the value of their offerings, and the prices they demand can be in credits or in less tangible recompense. Enemies: * Purveyor of evil delights * Local seeking to control others with addictions * Offworlder exploiter of native resources Friends: * Tourist who's in too deep * Native seeking a more meaningful life elsewhere * Offworld entertainer looking for training here Complications: * A deeply repugnant pleasure is offered here by a culture that sees nothing wrong with it * Certain pleasures here are dangerously addictive * The prices here can involve enaslavement or death * The world has been seized and exploited by an imperial power Things: * Forbidden drug * A contract for some unspeakable payment * Powerful tech repurposed for hedonistic ends Places: * Breathtaking natural feature * Artful but decadent salon * Grimy den of desperate vice Research Base Dison 2 '''Occupation: '''Alien studying the human locals '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Thematic Gallery penis-balls-building-1.jpg alwakrah_top.jpg Category:Planets Category:Osun